


Tea Party

by UnicornAffair



Series: Landbell Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Yoove ben cooordillally inveyted to a tea partee-Hazel Campbell LandsdownSummer gets some time off of work, and Hazel wants to spend every moment possible with her mom. Which could only mean one thing, tea party for all of her stuffed bears! Oh and Mama too, of course.





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthesun/gifts).



> Happy Day 7 of my 12 Days of Christmas fics! We're getting to the back half of the fics. 
> 
> This is actually the first one I wrote, and I'm super excited to share it. 
> 
> Ladyofthesun. Thank you SO so much for everything you do for me. You listen to my writing insecurities, you give me advice, you read over my stuff, and you are always always supporting me to be my very best. You are such a kind soul and a bright star among a dark sky. <3 the world needs more yous in it. This one is especially dedicated to you for being such a great friend.

_Yoove ben cooordillally inveyted to a tea partee  
_ _-Hazel Campbell Landsdown_

The note had been left on the kitchen table as Aisha had been working on her laptop, her daughter in her favorite princess Tiana dress, scampering away before she could actually read it. Oh. While she was young, they definitely needed to work on her spelling. Still, their six year old had been reaching for the stars by trying to put the word cordially in. Aisha could put her lesson plans on hold, just for the time being. She couldn’t miss such a lovely event being hosted by her daughter.

With the folded piece of paper in her hand she walked down the hallway and knocked on Hazel’s door. “Am I too early for the party?” She asked through the wood of the door. Aisha could hear sounds of giddy giggling on the other side. The image of her wife helping out their daughter, and having fun with an imaginary tea party brought a smile to her face. She wished Summer would have days off more often.

Summer was the one to answer the door, surprising Aisha by wearing one of her sundresses and crazy posh hat suited for the Kentucky derby. When it came to her wife, there really was no question to _how_ or _why_ she owned or could get certain things. She didn’t even question the hat. Of course Summer could find something like _that._ “You’re actually a little late” Summer stepped aside to reveal that Hazel had dressed up most of her stuffed bears to sit around her arts and crafts table. Summer had found a small tablecloth to cover up the messy table and make it look more suiting for a tea party.

Aisha’s eyes widened upon seeing what they put _on_ these bears, she grabbed her wife’s arm before Summer could turn around and join their daughter. “...That _panda_ is wearing a necklace worth more than my aunt’s rent.”

“...It’ll be fine…”

Something _else_ had caught her eye, “Is that bear wearing one of _my bras?”_

Summer and Aisha needed to invest in a dress up chest for Hazel’s _stuffed_ _animals,_ if this was the way Summer improvised bear clothes. Expensive jewelry and Aisha’s braziers. “Well we couldn’t grab one of _mine,_ they’re _too_ sexy” Summer whispered, her wife’s eyebrow quirking at the reasoning. The two went through _her_ closet judging by the looks of some of these bears.  “I love you” She kissed her wife’s cheek, taking that as a moment of distraction to place the gaudy hat on Aisha’s head. “There, now you’re ready for a tea party” What was Aisha going to do with her two girls?

“Mmm” Oh Summer was not going to escape a, what’s not appropriate to put on stuffed animals, conversation that easily. It would have to wait. For now they had a six year old child to entertain. “My what a lovely spread” Aisha found a place next to the obnoxiously large life sized bear to sit. “Did you do all of this yourself?”

“Mom helped me” Hazel was quick to sit down across from her mama, a proud smile on her face. It took a whole ten minutes to get her plastic tea set together and get her stuffed bears dressed for the occasion. Luckily most of the bears from other countries were already pre-dressed. Mr. Puff, the Queen’s guard bear Summer had brought over from England, was here at the party taking a well deserved break from work. “Did you want some tea?”

“Oh yes please” Aisha reached out her plastic pink tea cup for imaginary liquid to be poured into it. When it came to children it was all about the pretend game.

The moment Aisha brought her cup up to take a fake sip, Hazel was quick to stop a _disaster,_ “Careful! It’s hot! You have to blow on it first” She totally just saved her mama’s tongue from burning. The worst feeling ever.

While Aisha blew over the imaginary liquid, Summer had already blown over hers and took a slow sip. “I’ve _been_ to England, and to China, I must say this is the best tea I’ve ever tasted”

“It’s cause I used mama’s recipe” Hazel was too young to really understand how tea actually worked. She was busy going around the table and making sure each and every bear in attendance also had a taste. “And everything she makes is the best” Clearly she was biased, but she loved Aisha and her cooking more than anything. Of course she had to replicate it for her guests.

If only kids could stay this young forever. Aisha’s heart absolutely melted at her daughter’s kind words. Summer reached her arm over to rub her wife’s back, taking in the moment. One day she’d grow older and host her own parties with her friends, a day where her parents would be _embarrassing_ rather than the guests of honor. Those teenage years were going to be _fun_ in a different way, so for now, the pair could take stock on these little moments of make believe and tea parties.

“Would you like a biscuit?” Summer offered Aisha an empty plate, having too much fun getting into character by putting on a fake British accent. It wasn’t as good as her southern belle, but it wasn’t the worst.

“Yes, please” Fake tea parties were a nice segway into a _‘this is how you behave at the table’_ lesson without it feeling preachy. Live by example. Please and thank yous were an absolute must.

Hazel looked utterly confused to why Aisha would be dipping her bread roll into her tea, “Mama, you’re being silly! Bread doesn’t go in tea” To her a biscuit meant a bread roll accompanied with dinner. Sometimes Aisha was _extra_ awesome and made them with cinnamon with super good cinnamon butter to go with. Those were Hazel’s favorite days, usually a reward for doing well in school.

“Mm in England biscuits are like cookies” Summer explained, “And we can dip them in our tea to make them yummy”

Hazel looked from her mom to her mama, her eyes wide with the excitement of this new information. Cookies and tea? Yes please. “Mama can you make us biscuits after the party?”

Aisha glanced over to Summer who was also giving her a pouty face, oh _these two._ “Was this your plan all along?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” From out of seemingly nowhere, Summer whipped out a fan fit for a debutante and started to air herself, “I am Muffy Van Buren of the Van Burens” She was having far too much fun playing pretend, her accent getting Hazel to giggle. Summer didn’t have many chances to show a lighter side.

“Mmm, well _Muffy_ if you see my _wife,_ let her know that after _dinner_ we can have some real tea and biscuits” Aisha wasn’t too familiar with that style of cookie, but it couldn’t be _that_ hard to look up a recipe on google and follow through. The Landsdown family had practically anything they could ever dream of in their kitchen. “But it’s also her turn for arts and crafts tonight”

“I’ll have to pass along the message” Summer smiled oh so sweet, she usually was the one to be around for arts and crafts while Aisha focused more on _reading_ or _reading to_ Hazel at night. When Summer would be away on business trips, reading stories were the easiest way for Aisha to get Hazel to sleep. All an imaginative mind needed was a world to escape.

The tea party had been a success overall, all the guest bears were thrilled by Hazel’s brew. So much so that when the party had ended, Hazel insisted that they all must be tucked into her bed so they could take a nap. More importantly, the expensive jewelry and Aisha’s bra safely returned to their bedroom. That night, after dinner, Aisha was good to her word and had made _real_ tea and _real_ biscuits for her girls to try.

“Mama, do you want to see what I drew?” Hazel asked, a piece of paper in hand.

“Of course sweetie, I always do” Hazel was quick to find a way to sit on Aisha’s lap, being as close as possible was the only way to go. “Look” She set her work of art down on the table, “There’s you, and Mom and me and my brother” Hazel _knew_ that her parents were in the process of trying to adopt another child, this time a boy, but because they weren’t successful yet...Hazel had to be a bit creative on what he looked like. “We’re having tea with the Queen” The Queen of course being a stick figure with a yellow pointy hat. “Oh Mr. Puff is there too, someone’s gots to keep her safe”

“Oh wow this is amazing!” Aisha caught Summer’s gaze from across the table, still after all these years Aisha could never tire of the fondness Summer carried in her eyes when she gazed at the two most important people in her life. “I think we need to put this on the fridge”

As quick as Hazel was in her lap, the small girl was bolting out of Aisha’s seat to rush to the fridge. She found a magnet in a drawer to put this piece of art up with all the others. “And what did you draw?” Aisha asked, knowing full well that her wife didn’t have a flare for art.

“Uh” Summer sheepishly turned her piece of paper upside down to show Aisha, “I made a horse” Hazel laughed from the other side of the kitchen, knowing full well that Summer’s atrocity was nowhere near what a horse _should_ look like.

“What’s important is that you really tried your hardest” Aisha had to curl her lips into her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. She was _supposed_ to be setting a good example, and by doing so she couldn’t tease her wife about her lack of artistic talent. “I think it looks great”

“It’s not going on the fridge!” Hazel called, territorial of her gallery.

“Mmm” With a wave of her hand, Summer beckoned their daughter to come back over to the dining room table, anything to get off the subject of her lack of artistic skills, “How would _you_ like to go to England?” Aisha tilted her head, _knowing_ how Summer could be when making big gestures or promises, “When you’re a couple of years older we can go across the _ocean_ and have tea at a _real_ European cafe”

“Why can’t we go this year?” The young girl pouted, not understanding how _awful_ it would be to take a small child on that long of a plane ride. She would’ve _hated_ that journey across the pond.

“Because your mama and I are trying really hard to make this family bigger” Summer reached out to stroke her daughter’s cheek with her thumb, no tears over a potential future trip, “And when we do, that can be our _first_ trip together”

“You’ll have to teach him everything there is to know about tea parties” Aisha chimed in from across the table.

“You guys can count on me” Hazel’s frown was all too quick to flip upside down, “A tea party fit for our royal family” She giggled, _“Two_ Queens a princess and a prince…” She paused dramatically, her eyes then lighting up with her own addition to the family, “And a puppy!” She had been asking for a dog _plenty_ of times in hopes that one day her moms would actually say yes.

Aisha and Summer were both quick to calm that idea down with a, _“We’ll see”_ Which was a parent’s way of prolonging _that_ conversation for another day. A _maybe._

For _now,_ Hazel Landsdown would have to settle for hosting tea parties fit for three humans and all of her favorite teddy bears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this one!


End file.
